circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Jacen Koriander
Jacen Koriander (born in 264 BPC, died in 48 APC, aged 312) is a villain appearing in Phoenix City Chronicles for the first three story arcs. Metagame Information Creator/Player: Regis Welch/Regis Welch Creative Circumstance: Nonplayer Character/Deceased Moral Stance: Villain Overview Jacen is an incubus, and wholly evil. Throughout his appearance in the series, he has been a persistent love-to-hate villain, often pushing the boundaries of sadism and cruelty in his plans where other villains might fall back in favor of a more tactical approach. Although he possesses impressive combat finesse (he is a masterful fencer that can attack in mid-flight), Jacen's signature ability is his power to manipulate minds, and he is often seen working through pawns to achieve his desired ends. Another hallmark of Jacen's strategy is his uncanny ability to return to plague heroes at a later date. After his initial death at the hands of Vincent Kisuke, Jacen managed to return from the dead as a malevolent spirit and even found a way to live on in others, first through the spells of his lover Cecielia, and then through her womb as he set in motion his own reincarnation through an heir. Appearance Jacen is 6 foot tall and weighs 180 lbs. He is slender-built, suggesting that part of his weight may be supernatural force exhibited on gravity. He has crimson-colored irises, the pupils in which vanish when he feels intense emotion, and his fire-red hair is in a masculine pixie cut with the back reaching down to his shoulders. He wears a gold-embroidered white vest and pants cinched at the middle with a gold and red belt, and has a red Celtic weave tattooed around his upper right arm. Jacen carries a golden rapier with an elongated handle, allowing his blade to be unpredictable in its striking power and leverage, as he can wield it with two hands if need be. Vektor Story Arc Jacen first appeared to Vincent as a prospective employer, hiring the assassin to quietly kill off important local officials in his way. However, when Vincent reformed and became the holy assassin of Anubis, he was tasked with killing Jacen, himself a powerful demon, forcing the latter to strike first using trump card; a recently enthralled assassin named Mezerella. During the events leading up to Vektor's tournament, Jacen was the first real villain that the heroes faced as a group. His manipulation of Mezerella, and their own lack of information, kept the heroes guessing until it was ultimately too late to save his pawn's life, although Vincent managed to return the favor when he killed Jacen during the events of the tournament. Marrowbrook Story Arc Jacen was mostly absent while the heroes put a stop to the machinations of Nathaniel Grassroot, although it was later revealed that he had returned as a vengeful wraith and contacted Cecielia, who devised a way for him to live on indefinitely in the form of the Evil Seed. After Grassroot's defeat, Jacen began systematically taking over the minds of the heroes with the Evil Seed in an ill-fated attempt to exact revenge on Tal Kadorin, whom he partially blamed for his defeat in Phoenix City. Between the combined efforts of Tal and Brother Light, the plan was foiled, and Jacen's current form was temporarily destroyed. Feusang Story Arc Later, it would be revealed that Cecielia had not only planned for this eventuality, but was able to revive her lover indefinitely. In a moment of evil genius, he decided to consummate his relationship with her, although this was secretly a ruse to be reborn in the form of his would-be child, as Kordiander revealed upon Cecielia's betrayal of him for the sake of their child. Cecielia herself put an end to Jacen this time around, with Burk dealing the final blow. Adventure Appearances Vektor Story Arc * Good Fortune * Good Business * Our Lady's Peace * Racing Darkness, Deadly Night Marrowbrook Story Arc * A Hero's Resolve * Possesed By Hatred! A Noble Spirit Tested Feusang Story Arc * The Frozen King Awakens Appearances In Other Media Jacen will be one of the primary antagonists of the first and third seasons of the animated series, where he will be voiced by Regis Welch. External Links Jacen Kordiander's Character Page Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Phoenix City Chronicles